


变兔子的天使

by ermeimei



Series: 心灵讲座的爱情故事 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 命令官士兵play, 生蛋play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermeimei/pseuds/ermeimei
Summary: 想法来源于复活节那个被春之神从鸟变成的会生蛋的兔子。复活节文，拖到了现在。Sammy生日也没写完。Sammy生日快乐～当然，给小卡一个温暖舒爽的幸福。





	变兔子的天使

“Sam，我觉得这个电影里，那六枚宝石其实代表了上帝，所以才有毁灭或者重建的力量。” Cass手里捧着爆米花桶跟在Sam旁走出了电影院。

 

凭借着优势的身高差，Sam轻易的伸手搂住了Cass，Sam的心理有点紧张，虽然他和Cass的已经从一个错误的中了幻境上了床开始变得超出朋友的关系，好吧他们上床了，不光是梦境里，他们在私人的空间里享受了很多成人的以及非成人的乐趣，但是Sam每次在大庭广众之下搂过Cass的时候心里总还是有些紧张。

 

他生怕天使推开他，毕竟，他一开始名义上是哥哥的天使。“Cass，那就是个电影，没有那么多的隐藏意义。”

 

Cass在Sam的怀里缩了一下，其实从理论上讲Cass并没有小鸟依人的缩进Sam的怀里，Cass只是想贴近点Sam，但Sam过于高大了，显得Cass往他怀里一缩。

 

“Sam，我很开心，能和你一起出来看电影。” Sam的天使在他的怀里这么说着。Sam的心里忽然像是绽放了无数朵烟花，他的心情忍不住欢愉起来，虽然今天已经够欢愉了。

 

Sam脸上再也按耐不住笑意，他的天使，他心里想，他把吻按在Cass的头上，他听出来天使有着些微的羞涩，他很喜欢这个反应。“我也很喜欢。” 是的，他的天使一开始和他的哥哥有着更加深层的羁绊，但是最后，他成为了天使的男朋友。

 

“Sam，我们去吃饭吧，我听说镇子上有家沙拉很好吃。” Cass拿了一颗爆米花，香味激活了他的嗅觉，即使他只能闻到分子的味道，但是Sam特意为他买的蜂蜜味爆米花让他十分的喜爱，Sam总是这样的细致入微考虑他的感受。

 

“你要和我一起吃吗？” Sam走到了自己的车前，看了一眼正要开门进副驾驶的Cass。

 

“不，我不饿。” Cass忽然有点严肃地回答，虽然他真的很喜欢Sam，但是他一点都不喜欢沙拉，他讨厌那些菜叶子。

 

“跟着我出来，你从来都不饿。Cass，但是每次你都愿意陪Dean吃东西。” Sam有些不满，他心里更多的是遗憾，为什么Cass就不是和他喜欢吃一样的东西呢？他想要小卡对他远远超多Dean的待遇，他知道这有些贪心。

 

小卡低下了头，他知道作为一个人类的话，应该陪着男友吃东西，但是他太讨厌蔬菜了。“Sam，蔬菜的分子不好吃。” 小卡一边皱皱眉头，一边开始使用人类的技能开始转移话题，“对了，Sam，我们下午是什么安排？” 对于约会，小卡的经验为零，所以通常都是Sam来安排。

 

Sam心里暗笑，Cass的人类技能倒是有所提高，都知道转移话题了。

 

Sam今天是有特别的安排的，他给Cass准备了复活节的礼物，那就是一场电影，Cass从未看过电影，Cass曾经和Dean多次提过，但是Dean总是不愿意去。

 

于是今天Sam和Cass一起去看了最近热门的3D电影，Sam看得出来Cass很喜欢，Cass说让他想起了过去飞翔的感觉，这就够了，不是么？Sam想。

 

”我们回家，今天是复活节，我有特殊的安排。” Sam给Cass准备了复活节礼物，而他也给自己准备了一份礼物。

 

Cass没有像往常一样说些不合时宜的什么耶稣走了很久了，根本没有复活节什么的话语，他只是坐进了副驾驶，开始认真给Sam指路。

 

“那家店有很好吃的烤脆饼干，还有你最喜欢的芥末口味。” Cass开始了热情的介绍。

 

Sam和Cass因为一个咒语，陷入了一段幻想之中，两个人在其中错乱了记忆，然后他们疯狂的做爱了，这是个巨大的误会，但是他们却在这次误会之后真正走在了一起。

 

Cass和Sam在一起，这有一段时间了，这是Cass从来没有体验过的情感经历，很多时候他也搞不清楚对错，但是他知道，和Sam在一起，他觉得安心，也觉得开心，像过去在云间掠过大地，让他享受。

 

两个人回到地堡的时候，地堡里没有人，Sam拜托了罗威娜带着Jack出去玩了，这样子，他就可以和Cass拥有真正安全的空间，反正Dean也不会穿墙而过，Sam这样想。

 

“Sam难道我们真的要在这读一下午书吗？” Cass看着Sam向着图书馆走去，有些疑惑，Sam说回来他要在自己的帮助下拆开今天的礼物，但是Sam径直走向了图书馆。

 

“在我的房间等我好吗？ 你知道Dean会乱翻我的东西，所以我把东西藏在了图书馆，你知道的，Dean才懒得在图书馆翻东西。” Sam表情有些神秘。

 

（请成年人自行观看，未成年退散）

 

Sam走进房间的时候，Cass已经在他的床上看起了Netflix，他的风衣整齐得叠在床头柜上。在那场幻境之前，Cass就占领了Sam的卧室。

 

一开始Cass只是想用Sam的账号看电视剧，但是很快Sam就发现，每当Cass坐在他的床脚看电视的时候，他都可以更好的入睡，他一度以为是Cass使用了天使荣光，但是他发现他只是单纯的睡的踏实，即使电视开着，光影闪烁着，还有个天使坐在他的床头。但是有个天使坐在他的床头，可能正是他睡得踏实的原因。

 

他被天使守护着，又怎么会不安心入睡呢？

 

Sam那个时候可能已经喜欢上了天使，甚至更早，早到什么什么后呢？也许是从天使陪他晨跑，或者天使给他带来早饭，或者，他第一次看到天使的时候。

 

此时的Cass穿着西装坐在Sam的床边换频道，他想看一会昨晚的更新。

 

但是Sam锁上了房门，从Cass手里抢过遥控器关掉了电视，“好了，先陪我拆礼物。”

 

Cass瞥了撇了嘴，好吧，“礼物在哪里？”

 

”Cass，你愿意送我一样礼物吗？” Sam对着Cass笑起来，有着Sam眼角独特的温柔。

 

“Sam，你知道的，我会为你做任何事。” 天使如此回答。

 

“Cass，今天做我的战士好吗？”

 

Sam在这样问，战士和命令官的游戏有一段时间了，他们两个人都很享受。但是每次Cass一开始都有一点点的恐惧，如果他有这玩意的话，但是那很享受，从身体到心灵，到他的荣光，但是有的时候那太过了，所以他总是一边恐惧着，一边兴奋的期待着，好像一个即将乘坐极限过山车的孩子。

 

“Cass，你要是不愿意，没有关系的。” Sam总是如此的温和，可是到Cass知道Sam的控制欲和占有欲。

 

“Sam，我愿意，我喜欢和你在一起。” Cass凑近了Sam。

 

“Cass，我会让你开心的。” Sam温柔的吻上了Cass的嘴唇，Cass的嘴唇总是干干的，天使总是不记得用唇膏，那就让我来为你把他舔舐是润，Sam这么想着。

 

“Sam。” Cass的话被Sam结结实实堵在了嘴里，他尽情的享受其这个吻。

 

吻一个天使是什么感受呢？Sam是由发言权的，大概就是从身心的欢愉吧。

 

“把衣服脱了。” Sam一手把盒子放在床头，一手推倒了Cass。“

 

Castiel配合的倒下，Sam的床发出嘎吱一声，也许是因为那吻太过缠绵，让天使的皮囊脸上带着点红。

 

Sam开始解开Castiel的裤子，Castiel想要帮忙，他开始解开上半身的衣服。

 

Sam按住了Castiel的手，“Cass，交给我好吗？” 又是一个温和的吻落下。Castiel喜欢这个感觉，每当Sam如此要求的时候，他都会把自己交给Sam，Sam会完全的支配他，给他欢愉，给他一切。

 

也许是他命运生来就是被支配，Castiel把自己交给眼前的猎人，他会觉得幸福而满足。

 

Sam成功的扒光了Castiel的下半身，天使居然还没有任何的反应，这是对他的挑衅，Sam摸了摸Castiel的阴茎，“Cass，你没有感觉吗？”

 

Castiel看着Sam脱去了上衣，他想去触摸Sam的胸前，Sam喜欢那个，但是没有Sam的允许，Castiel没有擅自去动。“有，有感觉，我只是没有你的允许我不敢动。”

 

Sam的吻再一次温柔的落在了天使湛蓝的眼眸边，“Cass，这是不对的，你不应该抑制你的反应，擅自的使用天使力量是错的，我跟你说过，你忘了？” Sam辗转着缠绵的吻到了Cass的耳边，Cass被Sam的气息弄的有些发抖，“还是你想要什么惩罚。”

 

“没有。” Cass想起了Sam的惩罚，他伸出了双手，“Sam我只是有些忍不住，把我拷起来吧？” 

 

Sam有些不满，“Cass你需要学会克制自己。”

 

“可是那太难了。” Castiel看到了Sam对这句话的不满，他破坏了游戏的规则，他马上意识到了自己的错误，他不应该跟他的commander讨价还价。“我会努力做到，Sam，给我一次机会。”

 

Sam笑了笑，“这就对了。” 他用手疏起了Cass的头发，那细腻带着些冰凉的发丝滑过他的指尖，他解开了他的天使的衬衫。

 

Castiel偷偷的将荣光锁住了，四个小时应该够了吧，他觉得自己小小的荣光魔法应该可以骗住Sam，oh， 不，他是个坏的战士，他在欺骗他的commander。他可以为了Sam做一切的，但是控制住对抗快感的荣光那太难了。

 

Sam低头衔住Castiel胸前的凸起，他实在太爱这个了，天使的乳头是如此的敏感，每次只要轻轻的含住，Castiel就会开始轻微颤抖，然后他会吮吸，他的天使就会开始发出零星抑制不住的呻吟，然后他会坏坏的咬住，然后Castiel就会痛连着快感夹紧他的双腿。

 

然后Sam会强势的拉开Castiel并拢的双腿，他们都喜欢这个，然后Castiel所有的私密都会在自己的眼前，那一部分只属于自己，那是他和Castiel更加紧密的连接，没有人可以比拟。

 

想到这些，Sam忍不住兴奋起来，Sam加快了速度，他低头含住了Castiel已经挺立的欲望，呻吟从Castiel的唇间泄漏出来，Sam最喜欢这点，战士总是会忍住所有的呻吟，但却有总是不经意的泄漏出来，Sam开始吞吐着Castiel的阴茎，一手捏住Castiel的左胸，一手揉搓起天使的囊。

 

他知道Castiel坚持不了多久，他适当的停了下来，他虽然很喜欢高潮后敏感的Cass,但是今天他有其他的打算。Sam停了下来，忽然的停止让Castiel清明了片刻，他有些不解的看向Sam。

 

Sam打开了今天准备的盒子，那是一个兔耳朵的发卡，黑色的兔耳，Sam给Castiel带上，他的天使乖巧的没有任何的挣扎了。“今天是复活节，做我的小兔子好吗？”

 

Castiel点点头，兔耳朵跟着他的脑袋微微摇摆。

 

“我的小兔子，现在用手打开你自己的腿。” Sam一边拿起润滑剂一边命令起他的士兵。

 

Castiel用手撑开了自己的腿，没有了荣光，他感觉到凉飕飕的，他完全暴露在了Sam的面前，这让他有一点的羞耻，天使其实不太有羞耻的感情，但是可能看了太多的电视剧，Castiel现在慢慢懂了一些情感。

 

Castiel的小穴正在他的眼前完全暴露着，Sam用手指蘸满润滑剂，有些粗暴的深入了Castiel的小穴。“唔。” Castiel被忽然的进入刺激到，条件反射的一躲，Sam吓了一跳，他喜欢带点粗暴，但是同时他也担心伤到Castiel。Sam重重的击打在Castiel的大腿上，他宽大的手掌留下了一个红色的指印。

 

“知道自己错了？” Sam安静的看着Castiel。

 

这让Castiel觉得压迫，他点了点头，他又让他的指挥官失望了。

 

Sam没有做过多的惩罚，他开始扩张起来，Castiel的小穴很快变得柔软湿润起来，现在可以惩罚一下乱动的士兵了。Sam熟练的找到Castiel的敏感点，很快Cass开始颤抖，Sam很满意。

 

猎人带着点茧的手指正在Castiel的敏感点按压，Castiel感受到了灭顶的快感，他能感觉到Sam这是故意的，给他最大的刺激，这是他的Commander给乱动的士兵的惩罚。

 

Castiel咬住嘴唇，他必须忍住，才是一个好士兵，但是他抑制不住身体的颤抖，这太过了，但是他应该服从，他信任Sam，他完全服从Sam，他被San支配着，想到这里他的心里一阵充实。

 

比Sam想象得要快得多，Castiel完成了第一次的射精。他的天使在他开始按压那一点之后就没有任何的声音，Sam没有抬头，直到白色的精液射出，Sam才抬起头，他的士兵眼眶发红，这忍耐一定很痛苦，下唇被咬出了一丝血印，Sam亲吻住那已经湿润的唇，“你被原谅了，Cass。”

 

Sam用手抹去Cass眼角的泪水，“现在准备好做我的小兔子士兵了吗？”

 

“准备好了，春之神，我的Commander。” Castiel的声音有些沙哑，这太性感了，Sam觉得自己的阴茎要爆炸了，他现在就想捅进那小穴里。但是今天有别的安排，他再一次提醒自己。

 

Sam再一次打开自己的小盒子，“我喜欢这个称呼，小兔子。” Sam拿出一个光滑的蛋，“猜猜里面是什么？”

 

“糖？” Castiel猜。

 

“不对，等你把他们生出来了，我就允许你打开。” Sam沾了写润滑剂把蛋抵到了Castiel的小穴旁边。

 

生？Castiel忽然有一种不祥的预感，他的小穴开始紧张的收缩，但这点无疑刺激到了Sam，“放松，” Sam用力把那颗蛋推了进去，蛋跟Sam的阴茎比要小的多，但是对于只是扩张完的Castiel还是有些吃力，“啊。”

 

这感觉太多了，距离第一次高潮时间并没有过去多久，Castiel大口喘着气，被不是sam阴茎的物体侵入，他忍不住扭动了一下腰肢，很快另一个蛋又抵在了Castiel的小穴口，“不，Sam。” Castiel不知道再进去一个蛋自己会不会坏掉。

 

Sam没有听到安全词，于是他再一次把另一颗蛋塞了进去，“这次的是颗银蛋，小兔子，你喜欢哪一个？刚才那个金蛋还是现在这个银蛋？”

 

每一次的推入，都会猛烈的擦过Castiel的那一点，Castiel的腿在打颤，他觉得自己要撑不住了，他应该留一点荣光的，现在他有些后悔。

 

一个，两个，三个，四个，Sam在推入了四个蛋以后看了看Castiel的反应，Castiel的眼眶边的更红了，但是他的士兵还在坚持着，这让他有些不忍心了。

 

这些蛋太里面了，不知道是什么材质，每一个却都不一样，Castiel只能努力放松着自己让自己容纳下那些蛋。

 

Sam摸了摸天使的脸庞，Castiel的眼里噙着泪水，身上因为剧烈的刺激变得有些汗水，却显得常年不外露的皮肤十分的圣洁，Sam的靠近这让Castiel忍不住蹭了蹭Sam宽厚的手掌，”Sam，啊啊啊。“ Castiel忽然喊叫起来，他的眼神变得涣散起来。

 

Sam打开了震动开关，Sam掰开还紧紧抱着自己腿的Castiel的手，按摩起Castiel白嫩的腿根试图让天使放松下来。“来，Cass，为我把这些蛋生出来好吗？我的小兔子。”

 

这太可怕了，最里面的蛋是一个跳蛋，现在正在疯狂的震动，Cass脑海里想到自己需要把蛋生出来，觉得很是羞耻，但是这是他长官的命令，他要执行。

 

Sam看着Cass大敞着双腿，小穴也被最外面的蛋撑得很开，嗡嗡的声音传来，他的天使正在拼命的压制住自己的呻吟。

 

“来吧，Cass。还是你想现在要了他？” Sam指了指自己的裆部。

 

那他会死掉的，Castiel集中注意力，开始努力的把蛋排出体外，这居然有些难度。Sam看着最外面那枚金色的蛋一点一点的排除体内，然是最宽的地方却卡在了边上，Castiel喘着粗气，像是生孩子一样用力，“啊。” 第一枚蛋产了出来。

 

Sam脱掉了自己的裤子，因为再不脱，他会被裤子肋坏，他真的很想现在就不顾一切的捅进去，但是他不能，即使天使可以自愈，他也不会伤害Castiel，Castiel已经承受了太多来自他们的伤害了，Sam不能，他爱Cass。

 

有了第一颗的经验，第二颗产出的十分顺利。

 

挑战来自于第三颗，Sam看着第三颗蛋开始被缓缓排出，Castiel觉得自己就要结束这种折磨了，这真的有点可怕，但是他不能让Sam失望。就在Castiel感觉要结束的一刻，跳动的那个蛋忽然重重的抵在了他的腺体上，Castiel几乎哭出声来，他的小穴抑制不住的收缩，功亏一篑，那快要排除的银蛋又缩了回来，Castiel喘着气缓解着刚才剧烈的刺激。

 

Sam只是鼓励的看着他，Castiel闭上眼睛再一次尝试，但是这太难了，这一次的刺激甚至更为强烈，剧烈的震动让Castiel完全用不上力气，Sam用力掰开Castiel的腿，“Cass，不可以的，再试试好吗？” Sam鼓励着。

 

Castiel接连几次的尝试都失败了，他整个人几乎失去了力气，整个人却被震动得到的欲望折磨的发疯，生理性的泪水流落到了耳边，他觉得身上都是汗水，他的腿跟在发抖，但是被Sam牢牢得摁住，他觉得自己就快要高潮了。“Sam，我做不到。”

 

“Cass，你可以的，你是最好的小兔子，对吗？” Sam亲吻上Castiel的泪水，”Cass，抓着我的手，你可以做到，对吗？”

 

Cass攥住了Sam的手，那大大的手掌也攥紧着他，像他们的命运。

 

“啊啊，恩啊。” 终于在哭喊中，Castiel排出了第三枚蛋，在排除的同一刻，Castiel的小穴剧烈的收缩着高潮了。Castiel几乎精疲力尽。

 

“Cass你做得很好。” Sam抚摸着Cass的腿，试图让他放松下来。

 

Cass有些脱力，剩下的那枚不断震动的蛋虽然脱离了敏感点，但是对于刚刚后穴高潮的人来说还是太过敏感了。

 

但是Castiel是个战士，他咬住了嘴唇，“噗” 带着水声，终于那枚带着震动的蛋也终于排了出来，Castiel脱力的躺在了床上。“Sam。”他的鼻音很厚重。

 

“Cass你做到了，” Sam亲吻舔舐起Castiel的小穴，小穴有些发红，在收缩着，这太诱人了。Sam一边抚慰着Cass，一边说起了小时候的事，“你知道吗，直到11岁我还相信复活节的兔子是真的存在的。” Sam给自己已经涨得发痛的阴茎淋上了润滑剂，终于，将自己的火热的欲望插入了小卡的体内，刚刚高潮过的Castiel被刺激的，想要逃离，却被Sam按住了。“后来我知道了那是假的，但是我内心深处，却总期望那是真的，但是今天，我终于见到了他，Castiel你是我的复活节兔子对吗？”

 

Sam一边问一边抽插起来，Castiel感觉到灭顶的快感正一点一点吞噬他的理智，Sam的手伸到了Castiel身下，抚摸着他的肩胛骨，“Castiel，你为了我们失去了翅膀，我知道那令你很伤心，但是如果你愿意，你可以做我的兔子，我会永远爱你，Cass，我知道我的永远对你来说很傻，但是我是认真的，Cass，Castiel。”

 

Castiel不知道他的泪水来自于灭顶的快感，还是Sam的表白，又或者来自于自己的翅膀的疼痛，他不知道，他只是说，“Sam，我愿意。”

 

Sam开始大力的抽插，“叫出来，Cass。我想听。”

 

天使的呻吟在猎人的房间里响起，那声音如同塞刃的歌声一样诱人，却又像云端天堂的颂歌。

 

Dean站在Sam的门口，里面的声音他听得十分清楚，他仿佛被人钉在了这里，无法移动，他不知道他的的心理是什么感觉，嫉妒，难受，也许都有。

 

Dean不知道站了多久，知道“砰”的一声。 Dean被头顶上炸掉的电灯泡吓了一跳，终于如梦初醒一般，他落荒而逃离开了地堡。

 

“Sam对不起。”Castiel带着哭腔喘息着，他不知道自己经历了多少次的高潮，他只知道他被淹没在Sam Winchester的爱意里，久得 Castiel锁住荣光的时间到了，他再一次的没有忍住的炸掉了灯泡。

 

Sam笑着搂住Castiel，Sam亲吻着天使的肩胛骨，“好了小兔子，让我们睡一会，醒来再修灯泡。”

 

终于，精疲力尽的Castiel在Sam的怀中渐渐入眠，安稳平静。

 

我的天使。Sam想。

 


End file.
